


Of cold hands and warm girls

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Useless Lesbian Minerva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Minerva is a person with naturally cold hands and Yukino is all warmth
Relationships: Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144997
Kudos: 4





	Of cold hands and warm girls

Minerva was a person with naturally cold hands, but she was just too stubborn to use gloves.

During winter, she would hide her hands inside the pockets of her blazer whenever she had to walk the snow path from the guild to her apartment, yet even then she would end up putting her cold fingers under warm water for a moment once she got home.

That day it had been snowing intently; she couldn't wait to get home to prepare a cup of hot chocolate and wrap herself in some blankets. However, when she tried to put her key in the lock, she realized the keyhole was completely frozen. She tried to turn the doorknob, but it wouldn't even budge.

Minerva groaned and thought about teleporting inside the house so she could fix it from the inside, but she couldn't concentrate with such weather.

With arms wrapped around herself and shivering, she started to consider getting something flammable to melt the ice with, when Yukino passed by.

"Minnie, what are you doing outside?" Minerva pouted.

"T-The door is f-frozen shut." She stuttered, rubbing her hands together in a futile attempt to heat them up.

Yukino offered to let her stay at her place for the night and call someone in the morning. Spending the night at the house of the girl she had been crushing on for the past two months seemed like the perfect way to make a fool of herself, but Minerva didn't have many other options.

Her house was just a few blocks away, though it felt too far for Minerva, who could swear her hands were becoming popsicles. They went into her house and, while Yukino started taking off her jacket and gloves, she remained standing in her trembling state. 

"Why don't you ever wear gloves?" Minerva was about to start arguing that her hands are always cold anyways when Yukino, wordlessly, took her hands between hers. She pressed her warm palms into the back of her chill hands and, to her surprise, brought them up to her face, exhaling a hot breath into them. 

Warmth spread through her face too. "Is that better?" She asked with a sweet smile, to which Minerva could only blink and nod.

The girl then went to the kitchen to prepare some tea, telling Minerva to take a bath so she wouldn't get sick. She was reluctant but knew Yukino wouldn't give up until she did as she said.

The bath was a great idea, though, her muscles finally relaxed in the welcoming heat. 

When she was done, she found a pair of pajamas to borrow resting outside the bathroom door. The long shirt that fit loosely on the smaller girl's form rode up slightly to show her stomach if Minerva raised her arms.

She went back into the living room, brushing her wet long hair, where Yukino waited with lavender tea and a half finished box of butter cookies.

She took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, however Yukino offered part of the blanket she had covering her legs, and they ended up almost cuddling. Minerva didn't know if the heat she was feeling was because of the tea or the speed at which her heart beat. She was able to calm down a little when Yukino started some small talk, but she was still distracted by the adorable expressions she made when she spoke.

Minerva bit down on a cookie, getting crumbles on her cheek and chin. Yukino extended a hand to brush them away and the softness of her fingers made her pulse accelerate once again.

"Oh my, you're hot. Are you feeling alright?" Minerva stuttered a yes, but Yukino didn't buy it, so she got closer, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. She felt like she could combust.

"Really, I'm fine." Minerva bit her lip, staring at the adorable crease of worry between her pale eyebrows. Even though Yukino pulled her hand away, she remained near, dark brown eyes studying her face until they stopped at her lips. They remained there a second too long, before she gulped and pulled away; a touch of pink covering her cheeks. 

She stood, taking their mugs to the kitchen while Minerva tried to recover her breath. Dammit, why didn't she kiss her? It would have been perfect.

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep," Yukino said from the kitchen threshold, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Minerva nodded and started moving the cushions to make herself comfortable on the couch, but was stopped by her. "What are you doing? You can't sleep on the couch."

She froze in her movements, sensing where the conversation was going. "Why not?"

"It's too uncomfortable, you'll end up all cramped or something." She continued playing with her shirt, gaze fixed somewhere in the floor. "My bed's big enough for the both of us."

Minerva short-circuited.

"...unless you don't want─"

"Yeah, I'll sleep with you-In your bed! I'm...we can share a bed." Yukino smiled sheepishly at her nervousness.

They went into her room and settled under the thick covers, Yukino on the left side of the bed, turned away from her and Minerva on the right, staring at the ceiling. The bed was big enough to fit them both, but small enough that if she shifted slightly, she’ll be able to touch her.

After a while of laying there extremely aware of her presence, Minerva finally managed to fall asleep.

Sunlight slowly flooded the room and began waking her up. Still a little disoriented, she pressed closer to the source of heat in front of her, wrapping an arm around it. Her hand came to rest between fabric and something soft, and she slipped her cold fingertips further into that softness.

Minerva was fully awakened by a yelp and the body in her arms jolting up.

She realized that said body was Yukino, who she must have come to spoon during her sleep. She also realized that her hand was resting underneath her pajama shirt, over her belly, and she immediately apologized.

"No, no, it's fine!" Yukino turned, yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes. "I was just surprised. Why are your hands always freezing?"

Minerva got lost in her cuteness and blurted out the first thing she thought when those tired brown eyes stared expectantly. "I don't know. I guess cause my heart's cold?"

She started giggling uncontrollably, throwing her head back against the pillow. Minerva was pulled out of her trance to pout in embarrassment.

"Cold heart? You teared up when Frosch made you a crayon drawing!" Yukino teased between laughing and wheezing.

"Fro is baby and too pure for this world!" She crossed her arms over her chest, feigning offense. yet she smiled a little as Yukino continued gigling. 

When the laughter died down, their eyes found each other, a charged silence settling between them that Minerva couldn't take or confront.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

Yukino nodded after a moment, but instead of getting up, she took Minerva's hand and rolled back onto her side, covering herself with her arm.

"It's still too early, though. Give me fifteen minutes more."

Her warm fingers intertwined with hers.


End file.
